


Stuck in Another World

by Amongthedeep



Category: Ragnarok Online, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Canon Gay Character, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, I actually don't remember much of the game anymore oops, I thought a lot about their classes but I was self-indulgent, Isekai, M/M, Probably ooc, RPG, Video Game Mechanics, WIP, Work In Progress, all the titty isekai tropes but with sheith, gamer sheiths are good but isekai sheiths are even better, i'll add actual helpful tags and delete these ramblings once the story goes deeper okay, never take me seriously, only chose ragnarok online cause it's what I played a lot as a teen so bare with me okay, ragnarok online - Freeform, this is just a self-indulgent messy thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthedeep/pseuds/Amongthedeep
Summary: Takashi awakes in a game-like world that's way too hard and gruelling to level-up. He meets a cute cat boy that saves him and changes his life. This new world is here to stay and Takashi has to roll with the punches and make friends in the most unlikely places.





	Stuck in Another World

> "In a time of strife between God, Normans, and Demons...  
>  Scarred during the gruesome war and avoiding total destruction altogether, God, normans, and demons manage to enter into a truce...  
>  But after 1,000 years of fragile and forged peace in Rune Midgard...  
>  The lengthy peace eventually led the humans to forget their memories of the scars and hardship from the war. As they forgot faults of the past, selfishness, corruption, and arrogance slowly spread throughout the land...  
>  Finally, the balance of peace broke and strange occurrences started happening. There came a strange howl from the boundaries that divided God, Normans, and Demons. Peaceful creatures became aggressive and attacked innocent villagers. Violent earthquakes ripped whole continents apart. Great hail storms drove some species to the brink of extinction...  
>  The mysterious legend of demons were rediscovered...  
>  As the fragile peace began to fall apart, stories about the parts of Ymir protecting the peace began to spread among the adventurers. Forgetting the true nature of the ancient relics, people set out to seek the pieces out of selfishness and the promise of wealth that would come with it..." - Ragnarok Online

  
  
Groaning, Takashi gets up spitting out grit from inside his mouth. Where is he? Squinting through the coarse gunk clumping his eyes shut, all he can tell is that he isn't home. He's in a clearing surrounded by grass and earth and trees, cerulean sky infinite in front of his eyes. A little purple-haired fairy-like thing pops up in front of his eyes talking a mile a minute about things he doesn't know or understand. What do you mean game? How had he arrived there? The fairy thing speaks everything except what he really needs to know.  
"So go to where the soldier and the wooden door is, and enter the Training Grounds," the fairy concludes and disappears.  
Can't you be more useful? What was even that for? Useless!  
Gritting his teeth, Takashi bad-humouredly walks until he arrives to the indicated soldier and sole building. He strikes a conversation but the soldier only repeats itself over and over again like a broken tape. It gives him goosebumps. Takashi never liked dolls, and the soldier has vacant doll eyes. He's officially creeped out and he's only been here for five minutes.  
Inside the building there's a "master" with equally dead-doll eyes that tells him he's in a tutorial and how to operate the "game". Perhaps he's thick, but Takashi hadn't noticed all the little buttons on the bottom of his periphery. This is getting odder and odder as he's told to enter another door. Inside there's four individuals, which continue telling him how to operate in this world with their dead eyes and monotone voices. From potions, to traveling, to equipment, loot, how to use skills, everything.  
Takashi might be bamboozled but he isn't stupid, he's in a game that much he can tell. But how? And why? Those are the big questions, and he feels he won't get answers anytime soon.  
Crossing yet another door that blinds him with intense light, he's outside again yet this time there are ugly beasts prowling and a few other helpers. One quickly tells him he needs to reach level 10 in order to choose a job, and that with each level his attributes will rise. He'll only get abilities and skills when he picks a job class. Right now he was a Novice, which meant he wasn't any class.  
The guy gives him a knife, a shield and 25 HP potions and tells him to kill the monsters that are plaguing their world.  
Nearing the ugly monsters, a pop-up screen appears indicating their HP and their level. Some are level 1, like he is at the moment, others are 5 or more.  
Feeling grossed out, he stabs the ugly green worms that are level 1 and gets bitten back on the hand holding his knife. Cursing with his hand throbbing, he continues stabbing until the worm flops down and dies, leaving behind the so called loot the dead-eyed helpers told him about. Husks, and feathers, and yellow goop. He puts it all in his pouch, which is basically unlimited in space, which is handy. He downs an HP potion, and repeats the process over and over and over until he feels like screaming. He screams when he sees he's still at level 2, and shifts to killing pink slimes.  
His arms hurt, so does his hands filled with blisters, cuts and bite marks, his feet have blisters that keep stinging him because those boots are far too small for him. Sweat stings into his eyes, and his mouth tastes of blood and stale monster goo.  
He's killed ugly bird monsters, rabbit-like white monsters, giant insects, walking trees, giant mushrooms, giant flies, over and over again. He's spent all his potions, he's exhausted, and yet the day doesn't end. The sun is as harsh as it was hours ago.  
Takashi falls to the ground and screams and cries in equal measurements, he's tired and done with this. He wants to go home. He has a job to look for now that's he's finished college, he's been pondering going into the military or the police. He doesn't have time to be playing cute games.  
He falls into a fitful doze after covering his head with his ugly brown shirt gifted by one of the helpers. Perhaps if he sleeps he'll wake up from this nightmare.  
🎮🎮🎮  
Takashi is still in the game, and he's still not level 10. Whatever this game is? It sucks! He's never seen such an infuriating game, his EXP bar sluggishly rises even after he crossed the bridge to the other side and almost got killed by a swarm of giant birds.  
"Let me out! This isn't funny! Whoever put me here, I want out right now!" Takashi screams.  
He's exhausted and hungry, whatever those potions are they don't remove hunger, nor his need for a hot bath, a bathroom to service himself in, a soft couch to sink into.  
The monsters don't attack him even though he made so much noise. They seem to reappear as soon as one is dead, which is the oddest thing. Talking with the helpers again, this is still the tutorial section so he's basically immortal but so are the creatures.  
This game was cute for all of 5 seconds, and Takashi is DONE. If he doesn't do something, he's going to go crazy. He barrels against the final door that's locked and keeps demanding him to be at level 10 and to have a job class in order to pass.  
Shoulder ramming it over and over again, screaming with all the indignity that's piled up and burns through him.  
After a while of doing that pointless action, a miracle happens. The door cracks. The door breaks open taking him with it into a white wormhole that glitches and pixelates nonstop. It knocks him out like a light.  
🎮🎮🎮  
"Wake up, it's not safe here!" A high-pitched voice tells him, hands shaking him roughly.  
Takashi wants to pretend he's in his nice warm bed full of fluffy pillows and fake-fur comforter. It's impossible when he can feel hard rocks beneath his ass, but he's trying.  
"Do you want to die? They're going to kill you soon!"  
Takashi grumbles, and gets up.  
He should've stayed down.  
A teen with black cat ears, black tail swishing in stress, purple eyes and sharp teeth, is holding a bow in one hand, a dagger in another, and staring at him.  
That's not the bad part.  
In another time, he'd have freaked out over the ears and tail okay? But right now?  
They're surrounded by giant red mushrooms that release damaging spores, and are barreling down onto them at an absurd speed.  
"Fuck!" He screams, grabs the cat teen and starts running for his life like he's never run for his sports club aptitude test.  
The teen's screams mingle with his owns screams, but Takashi can't fault him when he's barely dodging the never-ending trees that pop up in front of his path as if on purpose.  
It isn't until he notices that it IS on purpose, those damn trees are alive, and targeting them, that he concludes the same thing yet again.  
This world? Sucks! Major! Ass!  
And not in the fun way.  
Crying for his life, and the teen's since he saved his ass, Takashi gets tripped up by one of those ugly alive trees out for blood and falls down through the mountain on his ass.  
When they finally stop, Takashi swears he's never coming near a forest again in his entire lifetime. However long that will be considering he almost died about 5 times in less than 10 minutes.  
He's alive, though his ass throbs, and so is the teen on his shoulder. So he has to give it for small favors.  
Putting down the cat boy, he notices the kid isn't really a kid like he thought. He has a baby-face, like most Asians have, but his head reaches his shoulders when they're both standing.  
"Are you okay?" Takashi asks him, seeing as he looks a little green. "You really helped me, so if it's there anything I can do to help you...well, as long as I can do it...which isn't must as you've probably noticed haha..."  
Takashi's embarrassed laugh drops down faster than a rock in a lake against the intense cat stare.  
Sighing, Takashi tries another tack. Putting his hand out, he says with a smile that's trying to be charming. "I'm Takashi Shirogane, friends call me Shiro. What's your name?"  
Biting his bottom lip, the cat eyes bore into him. "I'm Keith."  
Beaming, Takashi pats him. "Thank goodness you are here, I have a LOT of questions."  
He goes into a tirade of questions as they walk back to town that clearly overwhelm Keith but he's still answering them even though he's wary.  
Keith's voice is surprisingly low, nice and mellow when he's not shrieking for his life as he tells him more.  
The city they're going to is called Prontera, the forest they'd been in is called Payon Forest. They're in Rune Midgard Kingdom, which is the biggest kingdom of Midgard. According to Keith...they were in a low level forest. Those trees thing are only at level 8. Keith's is at level 18, but he'd been surrounded fairly quickly and when he was fleeing he'd stumbled and crashed into Takashi...Ahahahaha... Takashi wants to cry, truth be told. This was just too much. Whoever made this game this hard? You can go FUCK YOURSELF!

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes? I'm here for them put on Sheith #SorryNotSorry  
> My memory is incredibly murky about RO, and when I tried to replay it to write this fic it was HELL, so I put some of that frustration into Shiro haha. My laptop is a potato, so it can't run any of the pretty nor recent games, so it had to be this or MapleStory and I never played that game :'D  
> Keith is an Archer, sorry Allura in D&D ep, but Hunter's (the second evolution of Archer) in RO have wolves and hawks as their pets SO IT WAS MEANT TO BE OKAY.  
>   
> This is incredibly self-indulgent and probably horrendously written, but tbh? IDC. I noticed no one has done isekai sheith, and no gamer sheiths. So me? I'm here for this trope to spread~  
> This is a WIP, as most of my fics are, but I felt like posting it as I go. Sorry to everyone that thinks I have a schedule, cause I DON'T, oops-  
> I'm writing 2 actual gamer sheiths but tbh, this one grabbed me by the nipples and didn't let go. It's just fun and crackhead, probably horribly OOC.  
> I apologize for nothing ;P


End file.
